penguindrumfandomcom-20200214-history
Shoma Takakura
is a student at the West Garden High School and the middle child of the Takakura siblings. He is Kanba Takakura's younger brother and Himari Takakura's older brother. Official Bio Shōma is Kanba's younger "brother". His personality is the exact opposite of Kanba and also has a side of being ignorant and pure in aspects of love. He also has a handy side such as doing almost all the housework of the Takakura household by himself. Official character page Personality Shōma cares a great deal for his younger sister, Himari, and is rather defensive of her, doing anything he can do in order to keep her alive. He is the type that cannot hide his feelings. He is much more saddened than his brother Kanba, who acts calm and tries to deal with the situation when Himari first dies, although Kanba was probably hurt as much as Shōma if not more. Still, when he was first notified of Himari's condition by Dr. Washizuka along with his brother, he was the one trying to calm his shouting brother. This could mean Shōma is not very good at mentally preparing himself. Shōma is a type that cannot sit and watch people get hurt, and saves Ringo's life many times despite calling her "the craziest bitch he ever met" or "a creepy stalker". Shōma is very softhearted, and states repeatedly that it is not a good idea to break into Ringo's house and rummage through their belongings to find the Penguin Drum, even though she is a stalker and it is for Himari's sake, until he is locked out of her room by Kanba. As stated above, he is quite unexperienced in romance or handling girls, and is quite blunt when it comes to handling situations which require little thinking. On the other side, he is very skilled in housework, including cooking, cleaning, and more. He is especially skilled in his cooking abilities, and even Kanba always comments on how good his dishes are. Sometimes he teaches Himari how to cook some dishes. Relationships Kanba Takakura Kanba is his older brother, and, due to a promise he made to their father long ago about protecting the people he holds close, acts as a father figure to both Himari and Shoma. The more serious and goal-oriented of the two, Kanba often mocks Shoma's emotional and insecure nature; in turn, Shoma constantly calls Kanba out for the number of girls he dates, stating that he doesn't want to catch 'icky Kanba germs.' They have a close relationship that delves into a rivalry, leaving them at opposite ends of the playing field at times. While Kanba is more composed and abrasive than Shoma, he is also far more reserved and mysterious; oftentimes, he conducts business behind Shoma's back, putting a strain on the level of trust between them, but this doesn't seem to be a problem that either of them want to acknowledge. Kanba would do anything for Shoma, though. Even though they may disagree and make fun of each other, the bond they share as a family is the driving force for Kanba's determination to obtain the Penguindrum and free them from the fate they've been subjected to. Himari Takakura Himari is Shoma and Kanba's younger sister, and the most adored girl in their lives. A sickly and frail teen, Shoma takes it upon himself to look out for her. Himari is literally the strand that holds the family together, and both brothers would go to the ends of life for her. When it is first revealed that Himari has collapsed and died due to her illness, Shoma refuses to accept the fact that it was their punishment for being born under their parent's mistakes, going as far as attacking Kanba for assuming something like that. As the series progresses and Himari's life is put in jeopardy more and more, the weakness and frailty of her life drives Shoma into a state of depression and reservedness. Himari acts as a sort of mother figure to Shoma. She is often teaching him how to cook and although she may 'baby' him a little, the two care about each other immensely. Shoma's life is centered around Himari and her well-being, to the point of being obsessive. Ringo Oginome Ringo and Shoma share a very complex love-hate relationship. Shoma and Ringo first met once it was revealed that Ringo's sister's diary was theorized to be the Penguindrum necessary for saving Himari's life, and the two establish a shaky friendship at first over their mutual knowledge of the teacher, Keiju Tabuki. Though Shoma initially wishes to keep it a secret that he only approached her for the sake of getting his hands on her sister's diary, his honest nature ends up forcing him to reveal the truth eventually; though, the dynamic the two share seems to dispell whatever tension that fact may impose. Shoma is Ringo's voice of reason in a way, being the one who is consistently trying to dissuage her from her stalking of Tabuki, even going so far as to talking Ringo out of taking advantage of the man after she had drugged him. Ringo, in turn, seems to understand Shoma more than anyone else, besides Himari. She is observant and keen to tell him when he's wrong, and isn't afraid of calling out his insecurities whenever Shoma attacks her integrity. Their friendship is put under strain by episode 12, when it's revealed that not only is Ringo in love with Shoma, but that Shoma feels an overwhelming sense of guilt and depression because of the incident that killed Momoka 16 years prior. In the last episode, Shoma takes the payment of the transfer of fate off of Ringo and disappears in flames as Ringo tries to hold on. Before disappearing he tells her "I love you." History Shoma, Kanba and Himari lived a relatively peaceful life with their parents for the majority of their childhood. They were a close and loving family, and the siblings adored their parents to pieces. On the night that Kanba and Shoma were born, there was an incident on the subway -- presumably, a terrorist attack, causing the subway train to crash, killing a large number of people, one of whom was Ringo Oginome's older sister, Momoka. It wasn't until some years later that Chiemi and Kenzan Takakura were arrested by the police for being conspirators in the incident, after which the three children were forced to live on their own in order to properly look after and care for Himari, whose illness was driving her to the point of death. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Takakuras